


Busy

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Not now, John, I’m busy.”“I haven’t said anything yet.”“You were walking with intent.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sfifth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Busy

“Not now, John, I’m busy.”

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“You were walking with intent.”

“Yeah, well, you’re looking just too damn delicious today - hang on, you’re on _YouTube_.”

“Trying to learn something, John. It’s not just for cat videos.”

“Right, ‘cause most of those are on Instagram and TikTok now.”

“Irrelevant.”

“It’s okay not to know what TikTok is. I just found out from Harry last week. Instagram, though - oh, don’t go all sullen on me, I know you remember it from that case in March.”

“Was that only March? It feels like it’s been a year.”

“I know what you mean. What were you looking up anyway?”

“How to sew a seam. By hand.”

“Ah. Seam come undone somewhere, then?”

“No. I was trying to learn how to make a mask, but most of _those_ tutorials assume some prior knowledge. Or a sewing machine.”

“And sewing’s not something you’ve picked up yet.”

“It’s never come up.”

“ _What_? Forget YouTube for a bit. You’re lucky I stole those sewing kits from the last hotel we stayed at. I’m going to teach you some stitches.”

“Oh. I didn’t think it was something you knew.”

“I have many skills.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can see [the handwritten first draft for this on this Tumblr post.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617700298718347264/inksolation-day-5-busy)


End file.
